


people come and go but our love never dies

by passionfire



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, David is the best partner, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patrick loses a family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfire/pseuds/passionfire
Summary: It wasn't abnormal for Patrick or David to step out into the hallway of their apartment complex to take a phone call, especially if it was a family matter.(Patrick receives news that he just lost a family member)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	people come and go but our love never dies

David and Patrick were sitting on their bed, watching TV, cuddled up in all sorts of blankets when Patrick's phone rang. He glanced down at his phone, then back up to David. 

"It's my mom." He gestured up to the tv and asked David to pause it. He wiggled out of the blankets and slipped into the hallway to talk to his mother.

\--

Ten or fifteen minutes had passed when Patrick gingerly opened the door and walked back into the apartment but stopped once he closed the door. His eyes were puffy, and his face was red. 

David looked up to Patrick, and his eyes immediately softened. "Patrick...? Are you alright?" 

Patrick didn't make eye contact with David; he just shook his head and sniffled. David threw the blankets from his legs and rushed over to his partner. As soon as he got close to Patrick, he instinctively wanted to throw his arms around him and comfort him. He stopped, opened his arms, and looked at Patrick, silently asking him if he wanted to be hugged. Patrick looked at David from the corner of his tear-filled eyes and nodded. 

David wrapped his arms around him, and within seconds, Patrick had dug his head into David's shoulder and began sobbing. David kissed the top of his head and started slowly rubbing his back to comfort him.

David's voice was soft and light, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Patrick, I don't know what's going on," he paused, "but I'm here for you and I love you." David couldn't stand seeing his husband-to-be like this.

Patrick opened his mouth to talk, but he only choked out a sob. He was trying to get enough air to form words, but he just couldn't. 

"It's okay, just breathe," David whispered. "Just breathe for me, please." 

Patrick straightened out his back to align his chest with David's, and he started to match his fiancé's breathing. 

After a few moments of calming Patrick down, David pulled away from their embrace and wrapped his hands around Patrick's shoulders. Looking him in the eyes, David asked, "Are you going to be able to tell me what's going on?" 

Patrick sniffed and nodded once more. "My aunt passed..."

David furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm confused. You told me you weren't very close with any of your extended family?"

"This is- was- my mom's sister... Caroline..?"

 _"Fuck,"_ David thought. He knew Patrick had brought up Caroline in the past, but he couldn't remember why.

"I went to her wedding about a year ago. Remember?" Tears started rolling down Patrick's face again. "She- I- We-" He was struggling to find the right words. "We weren't close but... She was the only gay person I had to look up to growing up. She was the first lesbian to get married in my family, she-" He started crying again, falling into David's arms. 

David reached down to hold Patrick's hand and take him over to their bed. "Patrick, please, come sit down," he said. They sat together on the edge of the bed with David's arm over Patrick's shoulder, leaning into each other. David left a few soft kisses on Patrick's cheek, letting him know that everything would be okay. Patrick started to take some deep breaths in an attempt to talk again. "After my parents found out that we were dating, they told Caroline, and she called me." He paused between each of his sentences. "She told me she was proud of me and... that's the last time I talked to her. I… never got to tell her that you said you'd marry me."

Patrick buried his face in his hands and started to bawl. David was silent for a second before he squeezed Patrick to let him know that he loved him and murmured, "I'm sorry, Patrick. I really am." 

David put one of his hands on Patrick's knee; Patrick responded by holding David's hand and running his finger across his rings for comfort. They were silent for a minute, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"Well, I'm proud of you too." David smiled. "Do you want me to get you some tissues?" 

Patrick started to smile too. "If you don't mind, that would be great."

As David stood up and walked away, he turned back to look at Patrick and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

\--

David came back with a box of tissues and a cup of tea for Patrick. He gave him the tea and leaned down to kiss him. After embracing each others' presence for a moment, Patrick looked up to his partner. "Thanks." He smiled, kissed him again, and whispered, "I love you too." 

David went back to the other side of the bed to lay down and turn the TV back on. They sat, watched, enjoyed each other, and let Patrick come to terms with everything he was feeling. When the episode ended, Patrick turned to David, his eyes full of tears again. 

"You know... I was planning on inviting her to our wedding. I think she really would've loved you." 

David frowned. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm sorry." He leaned to rest his head on Patrick's shoulder and left him a kiss. "When's the funeral?"

Patrick sighed. "It's on Thursday. We have a meeting with the vendor from Elmdale, but it's fine. The vendor meeting is more important anyways."

"Patrick?!" David looked up at him, eyes wide. "You have to go! If she meant that much to you, you need to be there. They'll probably want you to speak at the service-"

"David, it's a six-hour drive out there and a six-hour drive back. I'd have to leave at two in the morning and then I couldn't stay long in order to be back for this meeting and... I just can't be there." 

"Don't worry about the meeting, Patrick. I can handle it. I'll pay for a hotel room so you don't have to drive in the middle of the night. I just want you to be with your family. Especially since you haven't seen them since you came out and I'm sure your parents want to see you. Wouldn't it be nice to go back and visit? Maybe see your-"

"They don't want me to come, David." Patrick interrupted him bluntly, getting a little louder. "My parents told my grandma that I'm gay and... She won't talk to me. She told my mom not to invite me to the funeral." His voice started to break, and his face showed every sign that he was about to start crying again. "She was already on bad terms with my aunt after she married a woman and… Now she hates me." 

"Oh, Patrick, no-"

He was getting more choked up by the second. "And I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, it's just… I used to spend a lot of time with my grandma." He grasped for some tissues to cover his eyes. "It's hard to believe that she cut me off… I mean I thought she loved me." His voice trailed off as he started crying into his hands again. 

"Patrick, I- That's awful. But if you still want to go, you should go. Just to give a big 'fuck you' to your homophobic grandma."

Patrick merely shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea." 

David scooted over so that he could be face-to-face with his fiancé. "Patrick. Look at me. There's so many people that love you; you don't need to listen to anyone who doesn't. I, for one, love you, your parents love you, my parents love you, and anyone in their right mind will too. I know it can be hard for people you thought you could trust to let you down but…" His voice was raw and filled with emotion. "You've done what you needed to do in order to be where you are right now."

Patrick's eyes showed every single emotion he was feeling, each of them projected towards David. He wiped his face before he tried to talk and took a few deep breaths. "I didn't realize that I'd have to sacrifice my relationship with her to be here but… I'm here, with you, and I've never been happier. I don't want to leave and go to the funeral and face them right now, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, that's fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

Patrick wrapped his arms around David's shoulders. He kissed him, fighting back every tear just to savor his words of encouragement that were still lingering in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> this literally hurt me so much to write but at the same time their relationship gives me so much life so i just had to write some hurt/comfort because david comforting patrick is my motivation to get through the day. i'm going to drop my twitter because i'm trying to get to 1k by the end of the year, if you liked this fic, please consider following me at @tuaperalta ! :) 
> 
> also, if you want to request a fic or anything, ask me at curiouscat.qa/tuaperalta


End file.
